


Once Upon a Dream

by NeonGreenDramamine



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonGreenDramamine/pseuds/NeonGreenDramamine
Summary: He lets her pull him. He can’t resist her, he supposes he’s dying. He wonders what his brothers will think, and his friends. He’s only seventeen. He’s only seventeen....





	Once Upon a Dream

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

Emerson wakes in his own bed. That doesn’t necessarily strike him as unusual. The lady with electric blue eyes and long black hair does, though. She’s familiar, almost too familiar. He has no idea why she is in his room, or how she got in. She couldn’t have slipped into his room without waking Remington, who sleeps in the armchair next to his window, like he has for the past year and a half. Then it strikes him why she is familiar. This woman is from his dream, his only dream.

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

The way she looks at him is almost mournful. But not like the way most people look at him, with the knowledge he is dying. Her eyes have a gleam. It’s startling.

_And I know it’s true, that visions are seldom what they seem_

He wonders if this woman is real. He can never tell. His mind is addled with medicines that make him numb. They’re supposed to be saving him.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

She brushes the hair away from his face, with feather light touches. She kisses his forehead gently.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Her arms are surprisingly strong. She pulls him out of bed with grace, but strength. Then she hands him his coat and top hat. She’s silent as she pulls him out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the door, past his brother’s room, past his mother, asleep in her chair. Her grip on his hand is not tight, just warm, welcoming.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

The sky is grey outside, but his pocket watch reads two in the morning. The dream woman just pulls him along, down the streets, down towards Daniel’s house, down towards the park and the library. It gets lighter. 

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

The light is almost blinding now. It’s too bright, he wants to shy away, he can’t. The woman’s eyes get sadder, but more joyful at the same time. He can’t resist her.

_And I know it’s true, that visions are seldom what they seem_

He lets her pull him. He can’t resist her, he supposes he’s dying. He wonders what his brothers will think, and his friends. He’s only seventeen. He’s only seventeen.... 

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do..._

With one final tug, she pulls him all the way towards the light. He doesn’t think as she does, his pain is gone, he has no worries. He can’t help but smile.

_You’ll love me at once..._

She feels such regret....

_The way you did once.._

She took him away.

_Upon a dream_

Nothing is left, only a grave stone, with the name Emerson Barrett. Her work is finally done.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction was inspired by Lana Del Ray’s Once Upon a Dream. I do not own any of the characters shown.


End file.
